Wake Up Little Marie
by Pyro-Panda
Summary: *Chapter 2* *Compleat* *Song fic* *Rogue/Remy* Songfic to the song 'Wake up, Little Suzie'
1. Song

**Title: **Wake up Little Marie

**Author: **Trunks-Girl

**Chapter: **1, Song

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **Okay, I heard this song called _Wake Up Little Suzie_ by _Buddy Holly_ (so the search says) and well, I thought it would be SO COOL as the sequel to 'Ain't Going Down'. You don't need to of read Ain't Going Down at all, but you can if you want. Like, this could be a one-shot on it's own, but let's pretend it IS a proper sequel okay?

Chiba:   No! I want them to scream and yell at you for being pathetic!

TG:       You WANT me to hit you with a frying pan? 

Chiba:   *grumbles*

TG:       One last thing!! Yes, I know Remy is calling Rouge, Marie, but it suits better with the riming of the song okay? And it adds comedy to the actual story.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men evolution_. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me. I also don't own the song _Wake Up Little Suzie_ by _Buddy Holly_.

-

Wake up little Marie, wake up

Wake up little Marie, wake up

We both fell sound asleep

Wake up lil' Marie and weep

The movie's over, it's four o'clock

And we're in trouble deep!

Wake up little Marie

Wake up little Marie

Well...

What we gonna tell that Logan?

What are we gonna tell the Prof?

What are we gonna tell Kitty when she squeals

"Oooh LA LA!!"

Wake up little Marie

Wake up little Marie

Well I told that Logan you'd be in by ten

Well Marie, baby, it looks like we goofed again!

Wake up little Marie

Wake up little Marie

We gotta go home!

Wake up little Marie, wake up

Wake up little Marie, wake up

The movie wasn't so hot

It didn't have much of a plot

We fell asleep

Our goose is cooked

Our reputation is shot

Wake up little Marie

Wake up little Marie

Well...

What we gonna tell that Logan?

What are we gonna tell the Prof?

What are we gonna tell Kitty when she squeals

"Oooh LA LA!!"

Wake up little Marie

Wake up little Marie

Wake up little Marie


	2. Story

**Title: **Wake up Little Marie

**Author: **Trunks-Girl

**Chapter: **1, Song

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **I'm sure your wondering, if it is a song fic, then why don't I include the song in with the story? Well, I like to relate the story to the song, as if they are living the song, not that the song is related to the song. Ya get?

Chiba:   *mumbles* THAT'S why you don't get reviews. Blend with the crowd I always say.

TG:       Well I don't blend, I STAND PROUD, even when I'm standing alone!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _X-Men evolution_. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me. I also don't own the song _Wake Up Little Suzie_ by _Buddy Holly_.

-

Remy rolled over in the car he'd been sleeping in. Rogue and Him had opted to go see a drive in movie… but not like you could do that on a motorbike. So, Remy hotwired the X-Van so they could open the back and watch the movie from the back of the car. Yeah, THAT was smart.

As he looked around he noted something. It was dark. Really dark. See, another SMART thing he decided to do, was to drive around the BACK of the drive in (due to the fact that the X-Van wouldn't fit under to recommended height) and they were parked around beside the candy bar, just close enough to hear what the actors were saying. No-one had seen the black car hidden in the shadows… and it seemed as if the drive in had been shut down. 

Fumbling around he made his way to the front of the car and looked at the radio. The colour drained straight from the poor Cajun's face as he read the neon green numbers. "Oh shit!" he swallowed and bit his tongue, "F-f-four o'clock," crawling back to the back the car he whispered in Rogue's ear, "Wake up Rogue… c'mon Chéri… Wake up little Marie…"

Rogue stirred gently, then FOOM! Out of no-where her hand shot up and clasped around his throat tightly. "Don't eva call meh Marie! Comprend?" Remy nodded. As she groggily awoke she looked around, only seeing to burning red orbs that were Remy's eyes. "What time is it, Swap Rat?"

"Four A M. Remy t'ink's we in shit, Chéri,"

"Waddya mean 'we', Swamp Rat? YOU kept MEH out past ten," she saw the horrified look on Remy's face, so she quickly wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "Ah'm joking. Don't stress,"

"Don't stress?!!" he freaked, "What we gonna tell dat Logan? What are we gonna tell da Prof?" 

Rogue didn't seem even a little stressed, until … "Oh my god! What are we gonna tell Kitty when she squeals 'Oooh LA LA!!' at the late hour we got home?"

Remy rolled his eyes, "I'm glad you got your priorities in order. Well I told dat Logan you'd be in by ten!" Remy wrapped him arm tighter around Rogue's shoulder, "Well Marie, baby, it looks like we goofed again!"

"AH SAID DON' CALL MEH MARIE!"

"Well, maybe we can look for the positives out of this," Remy suggested.

"Positives? Like what?" Rogue complained. "The movie wasn't so hot, it didn't have much of a plot," Rogue grumbled.

"We fell asleep, our goose is cooked,"

"Our reputation is shot," Rogue banged her head against her hand, "After last week when weh took off after Ah was grounded, Ah swore Ah'd be home by ten. We. Ah. Dead,"

They drove home coming up with ways to get around being killed.

"What we gonna tell dat Logan?" asked Remy.

"Weh wha held hostage by ah gang of bikers," Rogue suggested.

"Uhh… huh… Okay, so what are we gonna tell de Prof?"

Rouge thought about it for a minute. "Since he can read minds, Ah'll tell the truth. Weh went to get snacks and the car was stolen," 

"But dat's two separate lies!" Remy said exasperated. 

"Yes! It was stolen by a gang of bikers, who captured us when they stole the car!" Rogue's plot was falling into place.

"An' it took us six hours to get aw'y?"

"Nah, six seconds. It took us five hours an' fifty-four seconds ta find 'em!"

"And, oh dear god, what are we gonna tell Kitty when she squeals 'Oooh LA LA!!'?"

"That Ah lost mah powers for the entire night an' was enjoying mahyself,"

"Won' she question you more den?"

"I'll tell her Ah'm tired," Rogue said with a suggestive wink.

('-') ('-') ('-')

The Professor looked at Rogue blankly. "And after you escaped the gang of Bikers?"

"Their leader, Ross 'The Man' Rupton, chased us into the woods, where ah big 'ol bear chased us," Rogue tried desperately.

"Nice try Stripes, Ross was with me all night playing pool," Logan teased.

_Figures,_ thought Rogue, _I made up a fictional character, and Logan knows him… _Rogue huffed and folded her arms, "I don' see why your'all so huffy. So'not like we can' have sex or nothin'!!"

"Nooottt what IIIIII heeeaaard!" Kitty's sing-song voice filled the hallways.

Rouge banged her head against the desk. _Why did I have to bump into that loud-mouthed gossip queen valley-girl FIRST?_

('-') ('-') ('-')

"And were you all night?" Magneto demanded, Sabertooth standing at his side.

"Oooh LA LA!!" squealed St John. "They were out ALL NIGHT mate! I'm gonna go tell Colossus!"

Remy looked at his peers and wondered if Rogue was getting the same treatment. He sighed, "Well boss, there was this guy named Ross 'The Man' Rupton…"

TG:       I don't care if you hated it, loved it, or whatever. LEAVE A REVIEW. Even a short one. Constructive criticism is always welcome, even flames as long as they help me out. 

Chiba:   I thought flames were used to toast marshmallows.

TG:       That too! Yummy! Oh yeah, and this was done in one night! But, at least I had a great beta, Pyromaniac to tell me about mistakes. If you still find any, tell me so I can fix them.


End file.
